Savior of Oblivion
by Tuffcatt
Summary: Mario, Luigi,and Yoshi must explore Castle Oblivion while trying to track down Peach, The King, Link, Bowser, Pit and Midna
1. Chapter 1

Savior in Oblivion Chapter 1: Enter Castle Oblivion

Mario in Castle Oblivion

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Square Enix or Nintendo

* * *

"_Mario_!" came the scream of his girlfriend, and princess of the Mushroom Kingdom, Peach. Mario could only watch as the hooded figure in black took her inside the odd looking castle.

_*Flashback*_

_Mario looked in awe as Peach's adopted father King Mickey finished the Keyblade Inheritance Ceremony and received the Kingdom Key D._

"_Wow bro. That is the coolest thing I have ever seen" said Luigi_

"_Yeah plumber" said my enemy-turned friend Bowser "But you still won't beat me" while putting his claw out at the Keyblade._

"_Now, now fellas" Mickey began" did I ever tell you about my friend Riku-"Then a large whirlwind of flower gushed in and denied anybody sight. When Mario could see again he saw a man with a scythe standing with the princess near the exit._

"_Hey!" Mario yelled "Leave her alone!" Mario summoned the Keyblade and leaped toward the hooded figure with Luigi right behind them, but the figure raised his hands and used petals with such force that it pushed him back and slammed him and Luigi in the wall right next to the throne. Bowser then called his Clown Car as the perpetrator took off and followed in hot pursuit._

"_Guys hop on" Mario's best friend Yoshi exclaimed! _**(1) **_Mario and Luigi hopped on and followed the fume clown the Clown Car left, until Yoshi tripped and both brothers fell off, and Luigi landed next to a bottle. At least this is what Mario remembers._

_*End Flashback*_

"Hey Mario" Luigi called "I found a bottle with Mickey's seal!" Interested Mario took off to read the letter

"Dear Mario and co,

I know that I took off in a hurry and your memory is a bitty fuzzy from hitting your heads **(2)**. Since I don't know what you guys will meet in here I think you should learn the Cure spell (Read instructions below). Good luck!

- King Mickey

Cure instructions: Focus on the person you want healed and release your Magic power; the more you practice the more powerful it is.

Mario tried to do as Mickey said and cast Cure on Luigi and he succeeded, Luigi however decided to try it on Yoshi and he successfully healed him.

Luigi started looking for something in his pocket, while Mario practiced with his Keyblade.

*5 minutes later *

"I've got it Luigi exclaimed

Well don't keep us in suspense Luigi, tell us Yoshi said

I'm going to keep a journal of this next adventure, and I'm going to have the sword Link gave me for my birthday 3 months ago. Luigi said. Then as he had finished explaining, the Postman **(3)** brought a package to Luigi, which he signed for and got a new, 300 page Adventure Journal, and the Gilded Sword.

Okay then Luigi, since we have all of our stuff, let's go in Mario said. The trio proceeds to enter the door. The interior seems to be a really nice white foyer that seemed fitting for this… and in the middle of the foyer was the man in black.

"You!" Mario and Luigi exclaimed

The figure nodded "Your memories are the key to find the one you lost"

"Stop the riddles" Yoshi said

"To find her, you must face your memories in Castle Oblivion, when we met before, I sample you and your friends' memories, and the Koopa is persistent though. Your friends: the angel and the Hylian and his Twili are currently fighting to survive." He continued.

The angel, Hylian, and Twili… You mean Pit, Link, and Midna!" Luigi shouted. The figure started to vanish, but Mario jumped up and tried to smash him from the sky (4) and the figure vanished before Mario could hit him.

"He left… a card" Mario wondered out loud. The card had a picture of Brooklyn, to be more precise… Cranky Kong's stage.

"Let's go Mar" Yoshi said. The card flew up to the door and left a portal of light for the heroes to walk through.

"Here we go again Luigi" Mario said. Then the trio walked in the door.

* * *

1. Yoshi can talk

2. Explains bad plot confusion

3. Twilight Princess Postman

4. How Mario tried to attack Link in SSBB


	2. Chapter 2

Savior in Oblivion Chapter 2: Brooklyn

Mario in Castle Oblivion

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Square Enix or Nintendo

The trio walked through the light until they could see they were back in Brooklyn.

"We're… back home?" Luigi asked.

"Looks like it bro." Mario answered. Mario looked around and saw everything he remembered, except the people,

"So where is everyone" Yoshi asked.

"I have no idea" Luigi replied while filling out his journal. What happened next shocked both brothers.

"Pauline?" Mario asked

"Who are you" she asked.

"Mario!" Mario replied "Don't you remember me?"

"Yea but- HELP!" Pauline cried as Cranky Kong carried her away. Without hesitation the team took off after the ape in hot pursuit.

***Time skip to CK's Tower***

"Mario isn't this where you battled Cranky Kong" Yoshi asked.

"Yea" Mario answered. Mario hadn't seen the tower since Mario battled Cranky Kong here. When he defeated him the tower fell down. So how could it be back up?

"Mario. The one you call Pauline is nothing more than an illusion" Mario heard to his right. A figure about Luigi's height was standing there in a black coat.

"Hey where's Peach!" Mario shouted while summoning the Keyblade.

"I don't know where she is Mario" the figure answered "my name is Roxas" He pulled down his hood to show a teenager with blue eyes and blond hair that stood up. "I used to be a part of the organization that kidnapped your beloved. I will tell you more later, for now we must save the illusion and Sora."

_Sora_

Mario thought the other figure had told him to tell Sora the Organization was back.

"Ok. Let's go" Mario said.

BOSS BATTLE: CRANKY KONG

Mario threw his Keyblade at the support beam and the tower collapsed. When the team got up, they were underground, and CK was in front of them. Crank Kong threw barrels while Roxas and Luigi used their weapons to defend.

"Yoshi lay an egg!" Mario said. Yoshi laid an egg.

"Ok, HERE WE GO!" Mario shouted and swung his Keyblade to send the egg flying straight into CK. "Wow. I forgot how easy that was" Pauline and a boy with brunette spiky hair fell down too. Pauline was killed upon impact and disappeared into light.

Mario started to run forward, but Roxas put Oblivion in his way " She was an illusion" he said.

"Roxas!" the boy shouted

"Sora." Roxas replied. "This is Mario, Luigi and Yoshi" while gesturing to them in turn.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Sora." Sora said "The King told me about you guys. I'm looking for Donald and Goofy and Riku too. I also wield a Keyblade" Sora summoned his Keyblade.

"Sorry about him guys" Roxas apologized "When I'm separate from him ,being his Nobody and all, he gets a bit hyper, I can explain later."

"Look the door" Sora said.

"Well this was certainly interestion Luigi" Mario asked.

"Yea" Luigi and Yoshi said.

"Let's go guys" Roxas said. The team of five walked out of the memory and back into Castle Oblivion.


End file.
